


El mejor regalo

by StarlightWhispers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, birthday gifts, just guys being dudes, the smolest fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWhispers/pseuds/StarlightWhispers
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Baian. Io necesita encontrarle un presente.
Relationships: Seahorse Baian/Scylla Io
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	El mejor regalo

**Author's Note:**

> started writing it. had a breakdown. bon appétit. 
> 
> Se supone que esto era para el cumpleaños de Baian (7/05) pero me tardé muchísimo y casi lo dejo botado. De no ser por Shiro que me salvó co-escribiendo una parte, quizás esto no hubiera salido a flote, así que mi eterno agradecimiento para ella. 
> 
> Siento que no quiero publicarlo, porque la ansiedad poh niña... pero ya no puedo no postearlo. Así que aquí está, es muy cortito y está desordenado pero tiene amor (?)  
> Gracias por pasar ♡

—¡Pero piensa en algo!

—¡Estoy pensando en algo!

—¡Llevas un mes pensando en algo y todavía no te decides!

Han estado hablando por teléfono un buen rato. En dos días era el cumpleaños de Baian e Io no había podido encontrarle un regalo que le convenciera, y por más que le había preguntado todavía no podía responderle con algo en concreto. Se estaba quedando sin ideas y sin días, y no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Al cabo de un rato de presiones y de bromas, Io logró convencerlo de juntarse en el centro de la ciudad. Había una feria instalada cerca de uno de los parques y quizás podrían encontrar algo ahí. Para Baian la sola idea de salir a caminar y pasar un rato con él era suficiente para dejar todas sus tareas de lado, todavía tenía que redactar un par de páginas para el día siguiente pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de eso.

Afuera, a pesar del viento frío que soplaba a esa hora, había mucha gente, algunas apresuradas y otras sólo paseando y comprando. En el aire se puede sentir el cambio de estación, las aceras se llenan de hojas secas con diversos tonos amarillos y rojos, y las luces amarillentas de las vitrinas se encienden temprano para compensar la poca luz que hay.

Baian espera a su compañero agitando un pie. Le reclama luego por llegar tarde, Io sabe que fue el otro el que se apresuró demasiado al salir y llegó antes, pero que obviamente no lo dirá. Sólo se ríe y bromea de vuelta, diciendo que más le vale encontrar algo que le guste para que haya valido la pena salir de su casa, con el frío que hace. Ahora, obvio que si sales con sólo una polera y jeans vas a pasar frío, pero Io todavía no se acostumbra al clima de esta ciudad.

De hecho, han caminado apenas un poco pero no deja de tiritar cada vez que pasa una corriente de viento. Se habían detenido frente a una tienda de chocolates costosos, pero antes de que Io siquiera lo mencionara, Baian interrumpe pasándole la chaqueta

—Te vas a resfriar si andas así

—Pero te va a dar frío a ti…

—Ni siquiera hace tanto frío —dijo en un tono algo burlón

—Hmph ¡Si no la vuelves a ver no te quejes!

La chaqueta está tibia y lo reconforta de inmediato, es casi de su misma talla, apenas un poco más holgada. Io sigue caminando y aprovecha que no es visto para apretarla sutilmente contra sí. Huele a él, sabe que es su favorita porque siempre la usa. Y, aunque esto no lo haya planeado, había estado esperando la oportunidad poder robársela.

Siguieron su camino en busca de algún regalo. La verdad es que pasaban más tiempo conversando que viendo las cosas. Se ríen de algunas curiosidades que venden por ahí o de la gente que pasa, se quejan de la universidad, se desafían a hacer estupideces o sólo caminan disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

A medida que el sol se oculta, pasan por fuera de más y más tienditas y puestos en la feria. Esto estaba resultando muchi más difícil de lo que Io pensaba. Baian era quisquilloso y demasiado detallista. Ni siquiera sabían qué estaban buscando exactamente pero siempre tenía que encontrarle un pero a las cosas: que el color, que el material, que el precio. Un par de veces tuvo que arrastrarlo rápido de la tienda antes de que el vendedor los asesinara por culpa de sus comentarios.

—No se puede salir contigo… —Dijo sentándose por fin en una banquita del parque.

—No es culpa mía, ese tipo te estaba estafando. No te pueden cobrar tanto sólo por una figurita de bronce ¡es sólo bronce!

—¡Pero era un bendito hipocampo! ¡Eso no se encuentra todos los días! —Respondió con los brazos en el aire, Baian tenía razón de cierta forma, era costoso para ser solo una figurita de unos centímetros, pero hasta ahora había sido lo único que captó realmente su atención. Suspiró algo cansado, no quería volver con las manos vacías y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Baian se sentó a su lado, viendo su celular. Estaba determinado a demostrarle que, efectivamente, el precio era exagerado. Parecía contento a pesar de todo, especialmente cuando resultó tener la razón. Le mostró una página de subastas, sonriendo de medio lado. Io conocía esa sonrisa, siempre le había quedado bien, parecía que resplandeciera un poco cada vez que la llevaba. Cada vez que tenía la razón, cuando las bromas que le gastaban a los demás salían bien, o cuando le ganaba en alguna de esas pequeñas competencias que inventaban para pasar el rato. A veces lo deja ganar, sólo para ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor fingiendo desinterés en el detalle de la casi estafa y dejando que Baian se divirtiera con su pequeña victoria. Habían pasado unas horas y había menos gente que cuando llegaron, sólo algunas personas con sus mascotas o parejas paseando por los senderos. Ya había oscurecido y los árboles estaban iluminados con pequeñas luces blancas.

Pasó algo de viento, unas hojas secas rodaron por el suelo. Io se removió un poco en el asiento e hizo un recordatorio mental de buscar ropa más abrigada.

—Quizás deberíamos volver otro día, no lo sé, podríamos ir a otro lado —Baian habló notando el frío del otro.

Io no quería eso. Mañana tenía clases casi todo el día y no tenía más tiempo.

—No creo que pueda, es que yo, eh —se sentía algo culpable— Tengo que cubrir el turno de tarde del jueves, y tengo clases ese día en la mañana, y… no creo que pueda salir ese… día

—Oh,

—Perdona es que-

—No te preocupes, es... da igual, no importa

Io balbuceó algunas cosas pero lo interrumpe el sonido de su estómago gruñendo. Se la han pasado toda la tarde fuera y acaba de caer en cuenta que tiene hambre, además del frío. Baian se ríe un poco de lo fuerte que sonó, pero también tiene hambre. Se levanta rápido y le indica a su amigo que lo espere ahí.

Por supuesto que le importaba. No es que le encante su cumpleaños, lo único que le emocionaba era poder pasar ese día con él, con una excusa para que le diera en el gusto en todo.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, no es que no lo haga normalmente.

Pide distraídamente dos cafés y algo dulce para compartir. Sabe que no importa lo tonto que fuera a veces o lo inamduro que podía ser con él, siempre está ahí. Siempre ha podido hacerlo reír o apoyarlo, o sólo dejarlo ser él mismo y sentirse cómodo incluso cuando no tienen nada que decir. Eso era lo que él más quería. Pero por otro lado, sabía que atender el refugio es importante para él, esa era su vida entera y no podía ser de otra forma. 

Para cuando recibe su pedido ha llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que no podrán verse en un par de días más, el tenerlo cerca hoy ha sido más que suficiente.

—Ten cuidado, está caliente

—Gracias Sherlock

—Ey, ¿quieres comida o no?

Ambos se ríen, sentados lado a lado. De pronto cae un suave silencio entre ellos. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos sin percatarse, pero justo ahora el tiempo se sentía diferente. A veces pasaba eso, un segundo las cosas parecían fluir sin importarles nada, al siguiente ambos buscaban desesperadamente algo que decir, algo que hacer, lo que sea evitando mirarse.

—Oye, gracias por acompañarme hoy —la voz de Io suena sincera

Baian se detuvo un momento al escucharlo, ocultando su sonrisita con un sorbo a su café.

—Pues para eso me invitaste, ¿no?

A pesar de que se la hayan pasado caminando y ahora noten el dolor de piernas, hoy fue sin duda fue un día que Baian iba a recordar. Tanto como cualquier otro día, atesora esos momentos con su amigo.

—Por eso te lo agradezco. A pesar de lo mucho que caminamos y aunque no encontramos mucho, igual fue divertido.

Io se rió un poco recordando el suceso del hipocampo de bronce. Le daba risa lo tonto que era, en especial, lo necio que era Baian por lo del precio.

—Honestamente el hipocampo se veía bonito —se rió suave mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el asiento incómodo, su.

Siguió hablando por un rato… pero el sonido iba desapareciendo poco a poco en los oídos de Baian, y el mundo a su alrededor deja de importarle. Sólo siente la brisa que gentilmente sopla sobre ellos, Admira con detalle cómo los rizos rosas de Io se mueven delicadamente con ella. Su sonrisa inocente y brillante hacía que su corazón palpitara más fuerte a cada segundo que pasa. Sus labios moviéndose mientras le hablaba, su risita infantil solo resonaba en su cabeza. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien como él. Maldito sea el orgullo que lo refrena, que de no ser por no querer hacer un show frente al público, ya lo hubiera besado infinitas veces en ese sólo segundo.

—¿Baian?

Reacciona por un momento al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Ya te terminaste tu café?

Parpadea por un momento y ve que su vaso todavía está a la mitad. Ni se había percatado de lo rápido que Io ya se había terminado el suyo.

—Eres lento, ¿lo sabes?

—Perdóname pero yo disfruto mi café a mi manera —Respondió algo altivo, es la forma que tiene de evitar ser descubierto, como si Io pudiera sentir el galope en su pecho.

—Bueno termínatelo ya, se está poniendo oscuro

Baian se termina su café en un par de sorbos y luego se levantan para tomar camino de vuelta a sus casas. Otra vez ese silencio. Abre la boca a punto de decir algo pero Io lo interrumpe le agradece nuevamente por venir, aunque se le nota el cansancio y la decepción ¿Sigue mal por lo del hipocampo? Eso era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Sabes, no importa si… no encontramos nada, podemos arreglar eso después

Io asiente sin mirarlo, no convencido del todo. Su pequeña misión había fracasado. Acelera un poco el paso, empieza a sentir que el frío se hacía más fuerte. Se frotó las manos para ganar algo de calor. Ya habían llegado a la avenida para esperar locomoción y el viento hacía que se encogiera un poco.

—Llévate la chaqueta

—¿Eh?¿Seguro? Pero y-

—Sí, de verdad no hace tanto frío, aunque no deberías salir así. Me la devuelves después.

—Hm…

A veces se deja sorprender por ese lado amable que tiene Baian. Hay algo particular en el tono con que le habla o en la forma que lo mira cuando está preocupado por él. Vuelve a pensar que el día se acabó y todavía quería darle algo. Ve que el bus que debe que tomar dobla en la esquina.

—Tengo que irme, te la devuelvo el fin de semana—Dijo algo inquieto, llamando al bus con la mano. Para luego y sin pensarlo más, da un paso para acortar la distancia entre ambos, dejándole un beso apresurado de despedida.

Baian no tuvo tiempo de corresponderle, aunque los dos segundos que duró hayan detenido todo de golpe. Pudo sentir el olor dulce de su piel rozándole con algo de torpeza. El mundo se había oscurecido para él pero sólo porque cerró los ojos sin querer. Y aunque lo tibio que se sentían sus labios hizo que todo en su cuerpo se electrificara, no pudo siquiera estirar los brazos para sujetarlo más cerca de él. De haberlo hecho, no lo hubiera soltado jamás, queriendo que esa sensación durara para siempre.

Pero tan rápido como vino, se alejó. Io volvió a sonreírle y mientras que daba unos pasos atrás para subirse al bus, dijo algo de que intentaría salir más temprano del turno. O algo así, Baian no está seguro porque el latir de su corazón retumba demasiado fuerte en sus oídos. Apenas puede exhalar un "Ok… bye" algo tardío, porque la puerta ya se está cerrando y el bus parte con chirrido.

Conforme pasan los segundos, el ruido de la calle empieza a escucharse y el suelo vuelve a sentirse rígido bajo sus pies. Pestañea un par de veces ¿De verdad él…? Algunas personas más allá ni siquiera se percatan de Baian está teniendo la peor taquicardia de su vida. Y pese a que siente que está apunto de morir por ello aun así duda un momento de lo que acaba de pasar.

Ese momento se extendió hasta cuando finalmente cierra la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Tiene que apoyarse en algo porque no sabe si su cuerpo va a derrumbarse o a quedar flotando en el aire. Toca ligeramente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, como si fuera a encontrar algún rastro de él. Porque él lo besó, Io lo besó. Qué le importaba haber pasado todo el día de pie si ahora, después de todos estos meses de miradas y risas y temores y anhelos coartados, Io le había hecho saber -tan suave y traviesamente-, que él también deseaba lo mismo. Se siente estúpido al pensar que ni siquiera pudo decirle algo más que Ok ¿¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa??

Quizás le calmaría saber que Io tampoco podía dejar de sonreír en el camino de vuelta ni tampoco mientras que, ya en su casa, le escribía un mensaje que decía:

"Perdón por hacerte caminar tanto para tan poco, te prometo que cuando nos veamos te tendré algo mejor"


End file.
